


Bloody make out

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, xueyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Mo xuanyu can't wait anymore ,, not even blood can stop him
Relationships: Mò Xuányǔ/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Kudos: 14





	Bloody make out

**Author's Note:**

> yiling wei au ( from fla ) 
> 
> mxy and xy are in the same sect!

It began like any other day, lessons by their sect leader and xue yang sucking on a lolipop. Mo xuanyu would be staring at the other, but his hands would be writing out good notes so he was safe. He was getting impatient.. he wanted to touch xue yang.. so bad. 

An hour passed and the lesson ended, mo xuanyu dragged xue yang to the end of the mound, and pressed the taller against the tree. 

"A-Yu.."  
Xue yang gasps.. behind them is a mountain of fierce dead, not controlled by anyone. 

Mo xuanyu turns, clearly upset. He /finally/ has time with the other and they show up. 

"Ugh you're in the way."  
Mo xuanyu leaves xue yang for a few moments, drawing his blade and cuts those bothering him. The blood jumps up and soaks not only him but xue yang. He doesn't take the time to wash the blood off. 

His lips go over xue yang's, soft at first then slips his tongue in. Xue yang blushes, closing his eyes, a soft moan escaping him from underneath mo xuanyu's lips. Mo xuanyu pulled away. 

"So tasty, A-Yang~" Smirks.  
"A-yu.. you could have waited.."  
Xue yang pouted. He loved the attention but he's soaked in blood. 

"Nope."  
Mo xuanyu said, arms circling around xue yang's wrist, then hips, where they stayed. 

"Hnn.."  
Xue yang felt mo xuanyu's lower body rub against him, his breath hitches as he felt the hardness despite the robes in the way. 

"I want you."  
Mo xuanyu says greedly, rubbing more, nibbling against xue yang's collar bone. 

"A-ahh.. you have me."  
Xue yang moans.. the nibbles and rubbing making him sensitive.. the blood making it worse because it was slippery. The only reason xue yang was standing upright was because of the tree supporting his back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it is good :x


End file.
